Frostbite, Double Take
by FrozenBurns
Summary: After winning the Battle for Beacon, the students return to their classes. Weiss had been gravely injured, but saved by a particular someone. Since Weiss barely remembers his face, she draws him boredly in Port's class. Since Blake knows both Weiss and Adam, though is kind of (more than) irritated with the latter, she draws both of them in a rather compromising position. (One-shot)


_**Frostbite, Double Take**_

 **Summary:** After winning the Battle for Beacon, the students return to their classes. Strangely enough, Weiss had been gravely injured, but saved by a particular someone. Since Weiss barely remembers his face, she draws him boredly in Port's class. Since Blake knows both Weiss _and_ Adam, though is kind of (more than) irritated with the latter, draws both of them in a rather compromising position. _;_ _No books were harmed in this writing._

 **Characters:** [Adam T., Weiss S.], Blake B., Yang X. L. _; P. Port, Ruby R. (mention), Jaune A. (mention), Cardin W. (mention)_

 **Genres:** Romance, Comedy

 **Rated:** K+

 **Language:** English : English _; (AU language) Valen_

 **Crossover:** N/A

 **End Notes:** I wrote this separately on two different posts (the more recent one with a link to the second one, leading into it) on Google+. My name's RealityBoy101 and it's on the RWBY page. Good luck finding the damn thing.

* * *

 **-= *Other Information* =-**

* * *

 _ **Season 1: N/A | Act 1: N/A**_

Yo, this is just a one-shot, unless there's more than 30 favorite and likes in under a month. I'll consider it, then. CONSIDER!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, extensively. I do, however, own any and all OCs, as well as twisted plot/Canon.

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

 **-= *Chapter 1: Artistry* =-**

* * *

She didn't particularly remember everything. Not entirely, no. Not the beating of footsteps on the hard of concrete nor the sound of weary breathing. She may have felt the wind though, it was definitely pulling the ponytail out - and that telltale sound of ringing was definitely a high pitched percussion as it landed and bounced on the gray material. It faded out of her blurry sight as she was brought away.

Now, though, she sits in class, a week after the altercation, not entirely knowing of how she came to be saved. Her mysterious savior apparently dropped her off in the infirmary and disappeared long before the doctors had been able to make out an appearance (Weiss knew she was lied to, but if it was the Headmaster's order, so be it).

Students, especially Cardin and his friends, would be obnoxious during any class period, but after the White Fang invasion, they were far too deathly quiet than what one would perceive as normal. Perhaps Arc's effort in that damned red forest finally paid off.

Several students in the class had minor burns, cuts, bruises, and the like wrapped in bandages or casts - those who were still capable of moving - and were given minimal to no work to allow for recuperation. Ozpin's order - and a damn good break, at that.

Weiss sighed deeply. She remembered vague images, a tall man, mask and all (probably White Fang - but why would one save _her?_ ), and she listened to Port's speech, droning on about something, and luckily quiet enough to properly tolerate in the students' states.

Few didn't quite listen, Weiss being unnaturally one of them. She sat and drew on a piece of paper, Blake beside her who had eyed the whitehead in curiosity, as well as the paper. She scowled at the paper, before turning away and actually paying deep attention to Port.

Weiss heaved another sigh, finally making the last touch to her paper and looking down on it. Her mysterious savior had quite the taste in clothing. A modified tux buttoned only in the center of his chest, underneath a luscious red shirt just about as luxurious as his hair, and some sort of white and red embroidery resembling a flower: a rose, or perhaps a tulip?

A white mask similar to that of White Fang (she still denied he was of such) painted across the top half of his face, four eye slits revealing glowing orbs for eyes, and red markings almost glowed in the dark.

She didn't quite understand what drew her to the man, or what drove her to draw him, but she was fairly certain that whatever it was that he was, she would be certain to unveil it. She was enticed just by what she could and couldn't see; what were she to do to unveil _all of him?_

A blush adorned her cheeks, the question taken out of context almost entirely, and she shook her head to rid of the pink tint. She inhaled deeply, before exhaling loudly, looking at the picture in earnest, almost scrutinizing him-

"Gonna undress your dream man with your mind?"

The question startled Weiss, causing her to bolt upright immediately and _slam_ her set of class books on top of it. They were light enough for her to hold in one hand, so as to not bother her broken one wrapped against her chest.

"Is there something going-"

"NO, PROFESSOR!" Weiss shouted, causing all eyes to turn on her. She blushed more on the added attention as she cleared her throat and redressed her words. "No, professor," she said much more quietly now, "my teammate was just distracting me," she lied.

Yang's mouth opened wide at the lie, disbelieving that the Schnee would go so far as to use another as a scapegoat.

"Miss Xiao Long," Port turned to her. "You will be staying after class."

"B-bu-!"

"No buts!" he shouted, before saying, "Now, as I was getting to..." he rambled.

Weiss sighed, pinched the bridge of her nose, and sat back, leering at Yang beforehand, of course. She then opened her right eye after a moment, spying on her other teammate's work. Ruby was far too busy talking to Jaune on the left of Yang to be of any entertainment, anyway.

She sat up and looked over Blake's shoulder, raising a brow. "Why are you drawing me over a man?"

Blake's posture went rigid, before she _loudly_ slammed her book shut in the middle of class.

* * *

 **-= *A Few Moments Prior* =-**

* * *

Blake was bored.

Port had droned on and on about his little story when it came to defeating Beowulves, yet the class hardly cared sans a few.

Here, Blake already knew how to defeat Beowulves in various ways, Port's unwarranted blasts of air describing killing the creatures far too jovially than what a normal Huntsman should be spouting, but it described a situation that required a certain edge to kill the beast, in this scenario.

She knew seven other ways, so it didn't matter for her.

So she drew in boredom. Originally, it had just been a few lines, then two people she knew, but couldn't quite place. As she was about to discover just who was in the picture she absentmindedly drew, Weiss leaned over and questioned the cat girl with these words, "Why did you draw me over a man?"

Blake, immediately blushing and ignoring a large spurt of blood rushing from her nose, quickly, and _loudly,_ slammed her journal shut, quieting Professor Port and giving the class an even more interesting story to comprehend, yet was in the now.

"What is going on, you two?"

"NOTHING!" Blake immediately yelled.

"Your nose is bleeding, would you like to go to the infirm-"

"YES!" she screamed, vaulting out of the room with shadow clones, with her journal in tow.

* * *

 **-= *End of Chapter 1: Artistry* =-**

* * *

And that's that, y'all. That's my take on the Frostbite pairing - nothing but an AU.

I suppose that'll be all. Bai-bai~

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


End file.
